Silent Treatment
by Jaganchi B
Summary: ST is Twobits sister and after two years after Johnny and Dallys deaths shes still dealing with it She finds herself mixed up with the wrong crowd drugs sex and alcohol will she ever get over her past love Dallas and sort out her new feelings for Sodapop
1. Dont lie to me

**A few weeks ago I reread the outsiders for about the billionth time and I was thinking about Two-bits younger sister, because she isn't explored at all in the book, so this is just one of my takes on what she might be like. This takes place exactly two years after the last book ended. Minus three days. The battle between the socs and greasers is still going on and Marcia and Two-bit are dating. I do not own the outsiders**

"S.T. hurry up, or Im going to lock you out of the liqiour cabinet for a month" threatened Two-bit as he leaned in the doorway, his arms crossed, a scowl on his face. Although everyone knew that when Two-bit looked at S.T., he was smiling on the inside of what she had made of herself, but of course he would never in a million years, admit it.

"Hold your fucking horses" exclaimed S.T.

Two-bit went livid, he took two quick strides and smacked his little sister outside the head as he yelled "Hey watch your mouth kid." S.T. smiled sheepishly at the 19 year old, Two-bit raised his hand again, as if to back-hand her, she flinched, even though he had not intended to hit her again. "Thats what I thought. Man, for a 15 year old, you sure gor some mouth on you"

"Yeah, yeah" muttered S.T., lost in thought. It was exactly two years ago that Johnny and Dallas had "passed away". it would be two-years, in three days. Nobody knew it, but S.T. missed Dallas more than anybody in the gang did. It was all because, well, Dally and S.T. had been in love, and not even Two-bit, her own brother, had known. The battle between the greasers and the socs was still going on. There were a few teenagers from each side of the town that could stand each other, and wanted the nonsence to stop, but not enough to out rule the others. Because of that, there was another rumble tongiht. A huge one, and S.T. wasnt going to miss it, No one could make her, not that they would try. Being raised by Two-bit from the age of sevem, she had been raised to be tough, just because she was a girl. Responsiblity had fallen on Two-bit's shoulders at a young age, when thier mother had been killed in a car crash. Two-bit was hard to the core, but everyone knew he had a soft spot for everyone in the gang, and an even softer spot for his sister. S.T. respected and most of the time listened to her brother, except for tonight, S.T. was going to the rumble.

After S.T. went to the rumble, she was getting out of there. No way was she going to be around town on the two year aniversery of Dally and Johnny's death.Last year, she had skipped town and Two-bit had nearly skinned her alive. He said if she ever did it again, he'd beat her black and blue. S.T. just blew him off though. "Where we going?" she challanged.

"_You're _going over to Marcia's."

"Why?" S.T. crossed her arms.

"Because"

"Because..."

Two-bit was getting a little adgitated at her, and rolled his eyes "Cut the crap, S.T...you know why; Because I am going to the Rumble, and this is the only way I can keep you away from it"

S.T.'S jaw dropped, "Are you fricking kidding me?!? I am going to that rumble!"

"It aint up for debate, S.T. you're not going." Two-bit started to walk away

"The hell Im not!"

Two-bit turned around, his eyes a blaze."S.T. You aint going, I aint going to watch my baby sister get killed."

:"I'm not a baby! and I wont get killed, Im a lot stronger than you give me credit for. I..."

"No, you're not! What happened S.T.? today you dont seem to be living up to your name.I will say this one last time, you are not going. Girls dont belong in rumbles.Especially not you. S.T. stood for silent treatment.

"Well, why not me? Havent you always told me not to be condemed fro being a girl, you always said that if I needed you, you'd be there. Why not now, what excuse do you have now?"

"Now wait just a damged minute..."

"No! I wont. Im a girl, but I am you own flesh and blood. Anythng you can do, I can do just as well. All the gang says so. Im good enough for the rest of them, why aint I good enough fro you? Im going to the rumble and you cant stop me!"

"No!" yelled Two-bit. He took a deep breathe and said over-calmly, "say another word , you're grounded and I'll skin ya. Understand?" S.T. glared at Two-it, with a look that suggested she was more than just peeved. "I suggeest you wipe that look off you face" demanded Two-bit, lighting a cigarette. "Now come on, get going."

"Why? The rumble aint until eight"

"Just come on, S.T." S.T. rolled her eyes and elbowed her brother in the gut as she walked by, graciasly, Two-bit ignored it.

Marcia was a girl Two-bit had met nearly two years prior at the movies, after Dallas had made a royal pain out of himself. Marcia was a soc, Two-bit was a greaser. So Two-bit thought himself crazy for asking for her number. Oddly, she gave it to him. He assumed it was a phony and put it out of his mind. Months later, bored, he decided to try the number, but it _wasnt _a phony. They had been dating ever since.

"Hey S.T., Hows it going?" Marcia asked S.T. after kissing Two-bit. Marcia pinced S.T,'S cheeks and the girl jerked her face out of Marcia's manicured claws. THere wasnt that much of any age difference, but Marcia and Two-bit both acted loke S.T. was five whenever they were together.

"S.T. be good, dont give Marcia no lip." S.T. rolled her eyes in plain sight,

"Im not a child Two-bit!"

Two-bit ruffled her hair, S.T. glared at her brother and moved away from him as he asked, "Whats got you all pissed off?"

S.T. smiled on the inside, this was a chance to really embarrass Two-bit. "Gee! I dont know" she exclaimed sarcastically, "maybe that fight we just had, you know, the one where you called me a baby and..."

Before she could continue, Two-bit slapped a hand over her mouth, as his girlfriend gasped. "Kids theses days," smirked Two-bit. "They...Ow! You little bitch!" S.T. had bit down hard on his hand and Two-bit released her.

"Twpo-bit, what did I tell you about calling your sister names?" scolded Marcia. S.T. snickered.

Two-bit blushed. "I...I...arg. Look. I dont have time for this. Marcia, please make sure she is _not_ out of your sight. I dont want my sister anywhere near the rumble, shes too easy a target, being a girl and all.Plus I..."

"Hello! yeah, still standing right here." exclaimed S.T. looking from Two-bit to Marcia.

"Yeah, you are, you are standing right here in this house, and you will be standing right here in this house until I get back. Do you understand me?" he mocked hugging her, "I'll deal with you later" he hissed

"Ohh...Im shaking in my sandals," S.T. muttered back and shaved him away.

Two-bit glard and kissed Marcia. Right before he disappeared from view he turned around and pointed at S.T; "You come within a mile of the rumble, and I'll skin you, you understand"

"Yeah, yeah" she turned around and shut the door, blocking her brother out, and in doing so, shuting him up. "Arg, she said, calmly. Turning to look at herself in the mirror, and quickly yanked her hair into a ponytail with out even brushing it. She adjusted her'pile' of eyeliner under her eyes and turned and faced Marcia. "What?" she spat

Marcia looked hurt, but S.T. honestly didnt care that much, "why do you hate me so much?"

S.T. looked up as she tucked her black t-shirt into her ripped jeans, she glanced up, she had never really thought about it. S.T. wrinkled her nose, as she always did when considering thing. She finally shrugged. "I dont hate you"

Marcia also shrugged and looked at her own reflection, she fluffed her hair, and said, "sure act like it" S.T. rolled her eyes and mumbled something that the Soc couldnt hear. "Hey, S.T?"

S.T. turned back around, "what?"

Marcia shuffled her feet, "This is silly, but I hava always wanted to know, I mean but I have always been too embarrassed to say it in front of Two-bit, but I mean..."

"Spit it out, Soc!"

"What does S.T. acually stand for?"

S.T. burst out laughing, "you really want to know?" Marcia nodded sheepishly. "Pk..ok...sheep trainger"

Marcia looked blank, "oh ok, wait, what?!?!"

Again, S.T. burst out laughing. "Gosh you Socs are gullible. Nah, it stands for silent treatment"

"oh...silent treatment?"

"You know," sighed S.T. getting annoyed quickly, "I dont normally tell people this, but you know, after Dallas and Johnny died, I stopped talking so much, stopped telling people what was on my mind, going through my head, thus, S.T."

"But you have always been S.T., right?"

"Samantha Tiffany" Marcia nodded and S.T. took that as an invitation. "Now if you will excuse me, I have a rumble to get to." Two-btit's girlfriend did a double take.

"Wait, wait, wait, you dont seriously expect to come here, tell me the truth about where you are going, less than 10 minutes after your brother told you to stay away and just expect to waltz out the door, do you?"

"Uh, yeah." S.T. shrugged, really not seeing Marcia's point.

"And your reasoning is..." asked Marcia, S.T. growled, she hated the ways socs used really fancy words, when they really just ended up sounding extremely dumb.

"Ok, fine." she began to pull her hoodie over her brown hair. "Im a fighter, I act like a dude, I dress like a dude, I sometimes even talk like a dude. Therefore, I am stronger. I will move you if you make if you try to get in my way. So heres a word of advice, dont try to get in my way, it will only result in you looking stupid"

Marcia shrugged "True," she paused "look, I know how good of a fighter you are, and I know how badly you want to fight, Im scared for you because..."

"Why?!? Im not scared of those bastards!"

"No, your _brother_ said that he'd skin you."

For the third time in less than twenty minutes, S.T. felt herself be overcome with laughter. "Marcia, its called a figure of speech, you _obviously_ dont know as much aboutTwo-bit as well as you think you do."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Marcia snapped.

S.T. threw her hands in the air, getting annoyed and this was wasting time. "I _mean, _the last time Two-bit 'spanked' me was when I was ten, and I had kicked him in the balls adn then ran away for three days because I was scared, but I was ten, I was young and stupid to be afraid of that doofus. I was at the ruumble last year, just like tonight. I'll be grounded for a week or two, its a small price to pay, trust me."

Marcia didnt look convinced. "I dont know about this..."

S.T. patted her shoulder, "Well while you figure it out, _Im _going to the Rumble." and with that, she walked out the front door.

Seven minutes later, S.T. was approaching the lot, a few Socs blocked her path. '_just my luck_ S.T. thought sarcastically, '_Fucking Soc boys'_ the only thing that kept S.T. from being a soc was the gang, and her attitude towards Socs. But she wouldnt change it for the world. But still all of the Soc boys gave her attention, it was sort of like how even Soc girls liked Sodapop Curtis. The boys either wanted to be her man, or they dispised her with ever fiber of thier beings. There _was _no middle ground. "Hey!" she called out. "No jazz before the rumble, you know the rules!"

A tall one, who seemed to be the leader with dark hair and eyes, with a little grease could have easily passed for one of the gang's kind if it wasnt for the shirt vest and mustang stepped up. He was two years older than her, but that wasnt why nobody in the gang would approve. His name was Chris, and he smiled slyly at her. _Hes cute _S.T. decided, then she scolded herself and snapped out of it. But her the other side of her argued, _Its been two years, stop torturing yourself, Dally would understand, after all, he is dead. _Once again, S.T.'s brain must have been looking for a fight, with herself. Because the side that had orginally said, '_Hes cute' _now said, _Dally had nothing to hate but the Socs, and if you go out with one, thats like...betrayal. _

_"_Hey S.T. hows its going? I got an idea, what do you say we blow off this rumble and have our own little rumble?" S.T.'s mouth dropped, was he challanging her to a private fight? _God, what luck, what an easy match, he'll probably fight fair as long as I dont pull my blade._ but Then the dark eyed creep waggled his eyebrows at her and she realized what he was really trying to say, how had she been so stupid, _fucking pervert! _she shouted in her head, and resisted the urge to slap him. "What do you say huh?" he continued.

He wasnt bad looking, but S.T. just couldnt do it. There were too many reasons. One, she was still loyal to Dallas Whinston, it had been two years, but everyday she got up, thinking that he was just away in New York, or in the cooler(again) and would be home soon. S.T. also had to support her team. This rumble, was her time to shine. To prove once a year that girls _dont_ just want to have fun, That girls can kick just as much ass as boys if they try, and sometimes more if they really had something to prove, like S.T. did. The final reason, was that, she was still in High school and if she dated him, it wouldnt last long, she would have to choose between him and the gang, and if she chose the Soc, once they broke up, S.T. would be left with nothing. It was either him or the gang and S.T. would chose the gang again and again, hands down. "Im really sorry," said S.T. sincerely, "But I really have to get to the rumble, its nothing personal" _no,_ she added in her mind, _its not personal, its just your side of town._

But Chris wasnt giving up that easily. "Right, well how about another time then?"

"Sure" S.T. rolled her eyes, hoping he would catch the sarcasim and leave her alone, but she received no such luck.

"Really?' Chris looked really hopeful.

"Yeah really," Chris was still not catching her sarcastic tone, "How about the eighth at eight. Bye" and before he could say another word to her, she entered the lot and disappeared into a crowd of greasers gathering. _Well I handled that well_. She hurried to the back, being careful not to get to close to her gang. There was still time for Two-bit to spot her and kick her out. So, S.T. vanished into Tim Shepard's gang, it was so big, that nobody noticed her and S.T. was releaved. S.T. still stuck out like a swore thumb. because she knew there were no other females in the Soc and she doubted even Angela Shepard would show up for this, even if it was skin vs skin. Most girls just didnt belong in rumbles, ususally not even greaser girls.

Outside the lot, Chris muttered, "Alright, she finally said yes to _someone_ and its an added bonus that that someone was me. The eighth at eight." _Now I have a reason to blow of this rumble. _

Darry and the Soc leader went up and shook hands. The pair of them had used to play football in highschool together. so they were oddly civil. Each turned and faced the hoodlums from 'thier' side of town. "Remeber this is skin versus skin.!" announced Darry, all the Soc leader was pretend to run a finger horizonitally across his neck motioning 'off with thier heads' and Darry and the super Soc shouted in unison "RUMBLE!!!"

S.T. barely had time to throw her bangs out of her eyes before the charge began. Within the first twnety seconds of the rumble, S.T. had knocked out a soc, too bad it was one of the cute ones who used to hit on her, too. All was going well, and the Socs really had no chance of victory now, or ever really. S.T. had gotten a few hits on her, but thatsd how rumbles usually went. All was almost over, when things changed the whether in a matter of seconds. S.T thought she saw her brother with his back to her, so she thought she could edge away unnoticed, she began to walk backwareds, but only got a few feet before running into someone else's back. She wasnt sure how she knew, but she knew somehow that it wasnt a Soc, but it was trouble. Within a moment, the boy who had had his back to S.T., the one she had mistaken as Two-bit faced her direction and she realized the horrible truth.: _That_ was _not_ her brother. S.T. whipped around and came face to face with her worst nightmare for that moment: Two-bit Matthews. S.T's jaw dropped, "Uh-oh"

Two-bit raised his fist, S.T. flinched as Two-bit swung, just missing her left ear. A Soc fell to the ground behind her, he grabbed her ancle and she kicked him in the head. "What the hell are you doing here, Kid?" demanded the greaser, tripping a Soc.

"Is this really the best time to discuss this, Bro?..." she paused, punching a boy several years older than her, from looks of it, it looked like Darry's old football Soc buddy. "In the middle of Rumble?"

Two-bit looked her square in the eye, "You best wait for me after the rumble, understand?" S.T. nodded just to humor him for the moment. "Kid, Im going to skin you!"

"Yeah yeah," sge'd heard that before. and with that she disappeared into the crowd or 'rumblers' and kept on fighting. The rumble ended a few minutes later and S.T. wiped blood off her lip. She adjusted her pant leg to cover the blood spewing from the open wound. Some Bozo had pulled a knife on her trying to cheat and had stabbed her in the leg when her gaurd was down. She hid the cut the best she could.

Sodapop hurried over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You'd better watch it, S.T., Two-bits one knotch over steamed you came here tonight. "

S.T. rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know." S.T. shuffled her feet, unsure of what to say.

"So..." Soda muzed, "What happened to your leg?" he crossed his arms across his chest. Oh yeah, she was busted. S.T. tried to wiggle her jeans to cover the blood, but to no avail.

"Erm, nothing, nothing happened." S.T. just couldnt lie very well when it came to Sodapop.

Sodapop, with his arms still crossed, spread his legs a little farther than shoulder length apart, leaned back, and raised an eyebrow, "Care to tell me the truth this time?"

S.T. looked over at her brother, Two-bit was talking calmly with Darry, but boy did he look _mad. _S.T. put her hands on Sodapop's shoulders and yanked him to the sides so she was out of Two-bit's line of view. When she was sure Soda was the only one looking, she yanked her pant leg up, "Some moron Soc stabbed me. Pretty foul move, seeing as it was skin versus skin. Totally against the rules and not only that..."

"Cover that up!" commanded Sodapop, yanking her pant leg back down, hiding it from view. "If your brother ever found out who did this to you..."

"I know, I know," S.T. cut him off, "He'd flip and not only that, I wasnt even suppossed to be here tonight, if you tell him, it will just give him one more reason to believe he's right about girls and fighting." She paused and Soda raised an eyebrow, taunting her. "And hes NOT!" concluded S.T..

Sodapop shrugged. "What ever you say, sweetheart"

"Hes NOT!" she screamed, "and Im tired of the whole gang treating me like a baby, because I am Two-bit's 'little' sister. I can fight just as well as half the greasers! Im not a baby! Stop sheltering me, dammit!"

Sodapop held up his hands as if to shelter himself from her words, he went to make a gesture to Darry and S.T. turned her head at the wrong time and ended up getting smacked hard by Sodapop's hand, so hard that it knocked her backwards, but she couldnt figure out if she was lucky or not when she landed in Two-bit's arms. She gazed up at him, "Im in trouble arent I?"

Two-bit's expression didnt change. "Trouble doesnt even begin to describe what you're in." and he let her drop.

**_ya, so if you notice, its a little longer than the chapters i normally write, so it may take me a little longer to update, but let me know if I should even continue. let me know please.  
_**

**_read and review  
flame if you must  
-JAGANCHI B_**


	2. Is this an interigation, Soda?

**_AUTHOR NOTE: JOURNAL ENTRY semi-based FROM ANOTHER STORY from iamonlyme, i really liked her work and wanted to do something simialar i have emailed the author and am waiting for a reply, but it is reworded to not be confused with 'annabelle matthews' an iamonlyme fanfic which is acually what inspired me to write mine. so check it out too and just for everyone who has been 'reviewing' this story, I am quickly revizing it, and I apolgize for my mistakes, here is a letter I recieved from the author,IAMONLYME _**

_thank you so much for all the wonderful things you said about my  
story! I'm flattered that you enjoyed it, and it sounds like you've come up  
with a cute story idea too. I like the idea of S.T. standing for Silent  
Treatment._

_As far as borrowing parts of my story to use with yours, I"m flattered that  
you asked, but I don't think it's a good idea. I'm sorry, but I'm just really  
not interested in sharing my work or being tied to any other authors' stories  
right now. I like that all of my stuff is entirely independant and belongs  
only to me. Plus, I think the great idea behind fanfiction is that aspiring  
authors can write and be critiqued in such a friendly environment, so you will  
get so much more out of it if what you post is completely your idea. I'm sure  
you can come up with plot lines and events to write about that fit with your  
story much better than anything from my stories will._

_So no thank you, I'll be sure to drop in on your story though and review it whenever I get a  
chance! It definitely sounds like it has some good potential!_

"Oh!" S.T. grunted as she fell to the ground.. Two-bit was already far away. S.T. knew it was in her best intrests to follow. Sodapop offered his hand and helped her to her feet. Then he did the most unexpected thing right then, he hugged her. S.T.was so shocked that she almost forgot to hug him back. "Be carefull," he whispered in her ear. Pulling away, S.T. nodded and stuck out her hand.

"Good fight, Sodapop." he shot her a questioning look. "Just _do_ it," she hissed, motioning to her brother. Soda rolled his eyes, shook her hand and patted her on the back and with out looking back, turned and ran to Two-bit's car. Running towards the car, S.T. wondered '_What the bloody hell was that all about? _She quickly hopped into Two-bit's piece-of-junk cluncker. Two-bit put the car into drive and sped off, S.T. noticed he was clutching the wheel a little bit harder than normal. They rode in silence for a good five minutes until Two-bit leaned over and manually locked S.T's door at a stoplight. S.T. looked questioning at him, but he offered no explanation. Instead, he asked his own.

"How bad did you get banged up?" he questioned, trying to keep his voice level.

"Just a punch in the eye, but it wont bruise or nothin' but not to hard, you?"

Two-bit shrugged, "I can take care of myself." His words hung thickly in the air. S.T. had had enough from her brother for one day.

"Why dont you just cut the crap, Two-bit. I dont need a bodygaurd thank you, I went to the rumble adn I was fine. I can take care of myself too, you know."

"Thats not the point." exploded Two-bit.

"Then what is?" S.T. challanged.

"I told you to stay at Marcia's, not come near the damned rumble. To avoid getting hurt. You know, there is sence to some of the things I say, _you know. _Its not that you went, its that you went diliberatly after I told you not to. You think you know everything. You'er only 15!"

"Im almost 16, thank you!"

"Shut up. You are still too young to be getting into this crap. Matthews or not," he paused, "Greaser or not"

S.T's eyes flashed crimson, or so it seemed. "You seem to forget," she spat. "When Steve was 16, he was stealing cars, when Dallas was 16, he was past being in the cooler, and when Johnny was 16, he killed a kid to protect his best friend, or did you forget!?!?" Two-bit popped her knuckles to avoid slapping her. _If only you knew how much crap I was acually into, Keith._ thought S.T.

"I dont care what everybody else was doing at 16, they arent my kid sister."

"Im not a kid. What I do, or who I fight, is my buisness!"

"Not when I tell you to stay away."

"Two-bit, you can preach until you are blue in the face, but everytime there is a rumble, but I will not miss one, I refuse to."

"You diliberatly disobeyed me!" yelled Two-bit, causing S.T. to jump. It wasnt the fact that he yelled, he did taht all the time, it was what he sai. He sounded like thier father, an abusive drunk who had left thier family before thier mother had perished. S.T. gasped and placed her forehead on the dash to steady herself, but Two-bit didnt notice. _He never notices anything_. S.T. thought bitterly. She would never let anyone know what was happening to her. For years now, she had been having hallusinations and hearing voices from her father. Little things, like Two-bit's words and even Twp-bit himself triggered it. Recentally, she had gone out partying, doing drugs adn drinking too much and having sex with random guys trying to stop it, but nothing had worked. But even though they hadnt worked, they had still become like an addiction to S.T. Ponyboy and S.T. were in the same class at school. So S.T. was sure he had heard a thing or two about her. Nobody in the gang understood why they had stopped talking, but Ponyboy was decent enough not to involve the gang in S.T.'s "doubele-life" and she was greatful. "S.T. seriously, I want to slap you half way to Texas, but Im resisting the urge, Because I dont need some damned social worker from the state snooping around 'cause I hit you."

"So do it! Maybe...maybe..."

"Whats the matter with you?" exploded Two-bit, almost back handing her. S.T. flinched "Do you want to be stuck in a girl's home?!?" S.T. turned and faced the window, the last thing she needed right now, was for Two-bit to see her cry. Not that she was exactly bawling, but a single tear slipped down her cheek. She quickly pretended to sneeze, but that triggered a cough, and she kealed over from not being able to breathe. "Are you alright? S.T?...S.T.? Are you okay?" she coughed and wiped her eyes. Well, she succeded in wiping her eyes. S.T. flashed him a look or pure loathing. What was with the sudden burst of brotherly affection? Fuck that. She slumped against the chair and looked out the front window.

"So what happens now? Grounded? A week? Two? Gonna give me some long lecture about responsibility or some crap?" S.T. rolled her eyes, _here it comes _S.T. thought

Two-bit pulled to a stop infront of thier vacant house. Not long ago had thier mother and father lived there, S.T. thought with a shudder. The one thing she was greatful for was that when she was younger, her father had belted her harder than he should have and sometimes had more scars than Johnny Cade and Two-bit couldnt even stop it, just got her out of the house as much as he could. Thats one of the reasons Two-bit scared the hell out of her..though she'd never admit it. Because Two-bit reminded her so much of thier drunken father. "Oh you're grounded, all right, you're grounded for a month!"

"A month?!?" exclaimed S.T.

"You're _this_ close to making it, two.!" he said smuggly, messuring the amount with his first finger and thumb. There was barely a centimeter between them. Two-bit proclaimed, turning off the car and stepping out.

"You are so annoying!' exclaimed S.T. hopping out herself. She looked at her watch, almost midnight.

Two-bit shrugged, "Thats your problem, not mine."

"You're an asshole" said S.T.

"Sue me" said Two-bit simply. S.T. let out a howl of rage, and slammed the door to her bedroom. She listened as Two-bit went to the fridge to get out a beer. Then within minutes, he aws snoring in front of the TV. At exactly midnight, S.T. headed over to her friend, Buck's house. Nobody from the gang was there, they had all generally stopped hanging out with Buck after what happened two years ago, except for Soda who usually forgave everyone. He might have been there, but it wouldnt have mattered anyway, it was just Sodapop, no big deal.

S.T. had only been there half an hour, but after six beers, and no sign of Angela, her ears were starting to ring and she really had to pea. She headed up to find the bathroom, and tripped on the stairs. S.T. landed in the arms of Sodapop Curtis. Normally, she would have been greatful, but she was already half drunk and didnt want Soda to see her like this. But then she noticed it, _What is Soda doing, hes drunker than Two-bit on a good day!_ But dispite the alcohol, he still recognized who she was almost instantally. :Two-bit here, miss S.T.?" he questioned

"No"

"He even know you are?"

"No"

"Should you be?" Soda smirked, knowing he had her caught.

"Is this an interrigation, Sodapop?" he smiled.

"No, but should you really be sneaking out when you'er already in the hole."

"Oh well..." she shrugged then decided to go out on a limb. "But I like to be bad."

"Disobeying your brother,tsk, tsk, tsk, thats pretty naughty."

S.T. smirked, she didnt know what she was doing, this is how she and Dallas had first started. But it couldnt hurt to fall in love again. Sodapiop was a fine guy...no, man, She knew everyone in the gang would approve, if she was really feeling what she thought she was.so she pressed onward. "I like to be naughty,...besides its fun to yank Two-bits chain from time to time."

"You know in some countries, they'd spank you for that."

"Well..." she paused, drawing it out, "I do _love _to travel!!!"

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" yelled Sodapop "Oh fuck! No! What did I do?" S.T. shot up in bed on the second floor of Bucks. God what a hangover.

"Sodapop? What is it? Whats wrong?" she asked

"Whats wrong?!" he exclaimed "Whats wrong! Do you not know what happened last night?!?! I...I mean...we..."

"Yeah, I know...and your point is..."

"S.T.! Two-bits going to kill me, and Im not itching to tell your big brother and get my head kicked in!"

"Why would he do that?"

"Gee, I dont know, maybe because its 10 AM, the morning after the Rumble, and I just slept _with his sister!!!!" _

There was a long silence." I still dont see what the problem is." Soda wanted to grab her and shake her, yell and try to knock some sence into the girl. Sodapop hurried and threw his clothes on, searching for his keys.

"Which do you think is worse? A lie, or the truth?" he anwsered himself. "The truth, _definatly_ the truth.Ok, so heres the story, you came over late last night...because you couldnt sleep and then..."

"Or we could just tell Two-bit that I had sex with you...and you know what else? I _liked _it." S.T. cut it, Soda sent her a look that sudgested he was more than just peeved with himself.

Soda plopped down on the bed next to the girl and put his arm around her. "S.T. we were drunk You know that. I care about you and value our friendship and all that we've been through together, but Im not intrested in you that way."

"Then what the hell was all this?" S.T. was mad adn felt herself near tears. With all the guys she had sleopt with, it had always been the same way. They'd wake up, go thier seperate ways, and pretend it never happened, Niether wanted anything else from the other, but now...S.T.'s head was spinning. She liked Sodapop. She didnt want him to leave and then they would go on with thier lives pretendingt like it had never happened.

"_This _was the alcohol speaking" said Soda and his words made S.T. explode.

"Arent you the one who told me just last week that the truth generally comes out when the brain is working to fast for itself? like when you are drunk, or high, or fighting with someone you love?" Soda said nothing. "Oh. Someone got quiet all of a sudden."

"Erm,...I just..you know, I dont think it would work,...between us, I mean."

"Wouldnt work between us, or Two-bit wouldnt like it?" S.T. shot, glaring. She got up and stared Sodapop square in the eye.

"Uh..."

"Yeah, thats what I thought." said the girl."When you decide whether you are going to listen to what your heart is telling you,or what Two-bit would or wouldnt like, you let me know. You know where to find me" and with out looking back once, she walked out of the room adn disappeared from view.

S.T. kicked herself for being so foolish. No matter what she was, smart, funny, sexy, a slut, whatever, she was still Two-bit;s baby sister. And Sodapop was one of the gang. I jsut wasnt fair, was this why Dally and her had chose to hide, or were they just hiding from the world. Just once, she wished she was...well she didnt know what she wished she was anymore now.

S.T. stumbled into the house just her luck. Two-bit was still passed out in front of the TV. She debated whether she should risk a trip to the dingo or not. She decided against it and picked up the phone and called Angela Shepard. The person who might know how she felt after all, she was Curly and Tim's 'baby' sister. But she also knew a thing or two about handling obnoixious elder brothers. "Hello?"

"Ang?"

"Hey S.T., whats kickin'?"

"Im up against a brick wall here, Angela. My brother is driving me bonkers. What do I do. Hes treating me like a kid and demining me because I am a girl"

"Just do what I do, Call him an asshole and tell him to mind his own buisness."

"Tried it, she replied, "No go."

"Well then..."

"S.T.! GET OFF THE PHONE! YOU'RE GROUNDED.!" Two-bit called from the next room apparentally awake now.

"Ang, I gotta go, Two-bits awake."

"Ok.hey, big party at Jakes tonight, wanna go?"

"Wouldnt miss it, Same place, same time?"

"Duh"

"NOW, S.T.!"

"Gotta go, Ang," and the line went dead.

S.T. let out a howl of rage, got up, and slammed her door. She pulled out her journal adn began to write after dating the page, _April 6th  
_

_Im not the type of girl who writes in diaries, but here I am, whatever Im just bored. So here goes,_

_i hate the world, but I hate myself more. I sometimes wish I could just shrink myself down to when I was six or seven and latch onto Two-bit's hand and tag along when ever he went somewhere. But Im not a little girl anymore and circumstances are different. Different-ha! Thats a way to say it lightly!_

_I know I have royally fucked uo my life.. He also thinks hes done such a 'fabulous' job raising me, I am a perfect little angel, ok, gag me. Well if it it isnt me? Then who is it? The only people I really hang out with is the gang, and Angela Shepard, and if shes a saint, then Im a soc. I do drugs, they dont. Yeah I know thats really not saying much about my character, but here you go, I hate, but I think everyone else after hating so much, acually dont hate much after what happened, too bad it just made me more bitter. God am I pathetic or what?_

_I have a lot of secrets, and a part of me wishes Two-bit and the rest of the gang knew, but then I come to my sences and know that they would disown me if they knew. Im past the point of no return, and there is no way I could ever live with it if I was caught, I mean Im not giving up on life, but if they found out about the past, then there would be no future either. So to me, it doesnt exist and I dont think about it. Except for the suicide attempt at Buck's a few years ago. But Two-bit doesnt care, well to be fair, he doesnt know either. Dally never did tell him. And Soda, well, lets just say he wasnt itching to tell my big brother and get his head kicked in. thats one thing I know for sure about my incident. Its all pretty hazy to be honest, I was trippin' pretty bad that night. But what I remember is... _S.T. put her head in her hands as she began to get a headache from the memory.

"What the hell is going on, Samantha?" Dallas screamed, as he scanned the situation, thats Dally for you, scream and bitch...then ask questions, not that there was much to ask questions about. The scene that played before his eyes was pretty obvious, my mom's switch blade forsaken by me with the blade handle broken at the hilt. God, if she and Johnny could see me now. Dally, saw the blade then saw the alcohol acting as my right-hand-man and he let me have it, and when he realized that I wasnt even listening, he really lost it, I mean panicking! And I had never seen him loss it so much, by sadness that it, first time I saw it, and the last time was right before he died, anyway, new topic so I dont freak the fuck out again because I really dont like talking about, hell thats where I get my nickname, Silent Treatment. Arg, there I go again, off subject.

I just laughed and reached for the sad looking blade, honestly I wish I knew where that blade was now, it always seemed to be more fun cutting using my dead mothers blade, watching the blood flow from my wrists which is propably why I was about to send my arms into another waterfall when he grabbed a hold of my wrist in a tight catch, causing me to cry out because of the slices and rips that covered them like a sleeve. "What's your fucking problem, Winston?" I remember asking, irritation creeping into my voice. I wasnt mad, I was just being like him, had nothing to hate, so I just hated for the hell of it and all I had right then to hate was Dally for making some of my (in my opinion)blood that should have been coming out smoothly, rather than oozing between his fingertips as he clutched me as if, if he were to let go, I would disappear, I know, stupid right?.

He swore and the second he let go of my wrist, he left the room, and I could hear him kicking a wall and beating his fists into whatever they could reach, and I leaned back over my arm and knife, and when he came back into the room with more papertowels, I mocked him by calling him 'Doctor 'Dally' and asking if he was a med school graduate, just trying to fuck with his brain.—and that sorta pissed him off something good right then, probably not the right thing to do when he was in one of 'those' moods I guess.

He swore again and I smirked, thats just how it was, I was a bitch, even more back then. I couldnt hear anything I was too far gone. I knew what was happening but it was like watching a movie, I could pause, rewind and even slow it down. The only thing I couldnt do, was make it disappear. I knew that I was going to pass out soon, but I made sure my body took the time to see Dally's face before I fell into a nice...peaceful...sllllumber.

Yeah, about that,He never really forgave me for that.When I regained the world of the living, Dally had this look on his face that sudjested he was more than just peeved. He ran his hand through his hair and Soda...the look on his face was just...disappointment and I couldnt take that, maybe I just didnt want Sodapop to think I was anything but flawless, yeah I know that records blown now. Im no angel, and I sure as hell no Cherry Valance.I realize now that Soda has always been there for me, even way back then, hed be so ashamed of me now,if he knew half the stuff I was into. He was just sitting by my side, holding my hand concern playing across him beautiful face. I tried to remember if he had been there the night before, but I just couldnt, never asked 'niether. But yeah, Dally swore at me something good after making sure I was okay, then he really ripped into me, hows that for some fucked up irony huh? I know, its sad that I know what irony is, but its my journal and I can say stuff like this...its not like anyone else is ever going to see this, right? But whatever, I dont know how I got so off topic there, but I do that sometimes, sorry. Anyway, but I just flipped him the finger and stumbled out, no thank you, no explanation, and no promise to quit.

_I always wondered why they hadn't told Two-Bit, Soda wanted to, but I swore that I would shoot myself if he did, I didnt realize what I bad choise of words I had used a few months later. It was like lying to Two-bit made him sick to his stomach. I love Sodapop, really I do, but he should just stick to cars and girls like he used to, instead of focasing on these guilt trips he does to me constantly behind everone else backs and I cant even go to Darry to tell him to knock it off, because then I would have to tell the whole story and that is not something I am going to do, that would be like stamping a 'help me' tattoo on my forehead. Yeah, I think not And...hang on, Two-bits muttering somethin, Ok, Im back, Two-bit is going to the Curtis's house and he said he is dragging me along. Arg, so I have to wrap this up.Hes such a moron, just the way he acts sometimes, like he acts drunk when he is still completly sober! What is he trying to prove, because I sure as hell dont know. Sometimes I swear, hes the one on drugs, not me. You should have heard what he said when he told me I was coming, gosh that kid can run his mouth he really wants to get going whats the point of rushing? It just passes the time to go slower but__ I have to put this away, my "oh-so-loving-brother" says its time to leave. But thats ok, Im not the kind of girl who writes in diaries anyway._


End file.
